¿Justicia? Y una mierda
by The Nova 6
Summary: Kimura se siente cada vez mejor con su nombre gracias a que Korosensei le enseñó a apreciarlo. Pero un mito está a punto de caérsele. Y su nombre volverá a convertirse en algo odiado.


**Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu le pertenece a Yusei Matsui.**

* * *

 **¿JUSTICIA? Y UNA MIERDA**

* * *

-Estoy en casa -anunció Kimura mientras abría la puerta de su hogar con su copia de las llaves. Normalmente ahora saldría su madre a recibirle, vestida con su uniforme de policía, y tras decirle que tenía la cena hecha volvería al trabajo. Media hora después aparecería su padre, cenaría y regresaría a cumplir con sus labores de defensor de la ley. Así era todos los días, y Masayoshi Kimura, más conocido como Justicia, estaba más que acostumbrado porque toda su vida habían seguido la misma rutina.

Sin embargo, la puerta del salón aquel día estaba cerrada, y nadie salió a darle la bienvenida. Mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba en la entrada, se preguntaba si su madre se habría tenido que ir antes por algún motivo, y entró en la cocina, donde dejó su bolsa en una silla para luego buscar alguna nota en la nevera o algo parecido, pero no encontró nada.

-Seguramente se habrá ido antes, sí. Pero no veo que me haya dejado nada hecho… voy a tener que cocinar yo…

El chico suspiró y abrió la nevera. Nada más hacerlo escuchó un portazo y dio un respingo, sobresaltado. Había sido en el salón, y antes de que pudiera ir a ver qué pasaba, su madre apareció en la cocina. Llevaba su uniforme puesto, pero había algo raro en ella. Tenía la cara roja y respiraba con dificultad, y sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña. No pareció ver a su hijo y empezó a murmurar cosas mientras abría cajones y armarios frenéticamente.

-Esto… ¿mamá? -se atrevió a preguntar Kimura, algo preocupado. Estaba muy rara, nunca la había visto así. Aquello pareció devolverla a la realidad y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, reparando por fin en su presencia.

-¡Justicia! Em, perdón, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que habías llegado… -dijo. Parecía avergonzada.

-¿Habíamos? ¿Está papá? -preguntó Kimura, haciendo como que no había oído su apelativo. Su madre tensó el rostro y apretó el puño, pero enseguida volvió a dulcificar su expresión.

-Sí, pero nos iremos enseguida. Te prepararé la cena y te la comes cuando quieras, ¿vale?

Sacó una sartén y la puso en el fuego mientras empezaba a rebuscar en la nevera, volviendo a murmurar entre dientes. Kimura seguía con aquella sensación de que algo ocurría allí. A ver si se lo podía decir su padre.

Lo encontró en el salón, sentado mirando la tele… o aparentándolo, porque tenía cara como de ido. Masayoshi alzó una ceja. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Papá? -probó a llamar su atención acercándose al sofá. Su padre reaccionó como su madre antes, sobresaltándose-. ¿Qué os pasa a mamá y a ti?

-Eh, pues… -titubeó su padre, apartando la mirada de su hijo-. Nada, no te preocupes, Justicia… es sólo que antes de que llegaras hemos tenido una charla, pero tranquilo, no es nada que tenga que preocuparte.

-Pues yo creo que es más bien lo contrario -repuso el chico. Siempre había sido bueno a la hora de saber cuándo le estaban mintiendo, y ahora mismo su padre, el mismo que siempre le repetía que mentir era algo propio de criminales, lo estaba haciendo-. ¿Podrías dejar de tomarme por tonto?

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba directamente a su padre. Kimura siempre había odiado las mentiras y a la gente que mentía, y desde muy pequeño le habían educado para ser honesto y decir siempre la verdad. Que su propio padre estuviera ahora metiéndole una bola era sencillamente inconcebible.

-No te estoy tomando por tonto. Es que no tiene importancia -repuso su padre con tono seco-. Me voy al turno de tarde.

Se levantó del sofá y, sin decirle nada más a su hijo, salió del salón. No se despidió tampoco de su mujer, y se fue cerrando la puerta con cierta brusquedad. Kimura se quedó plantado en medio del salón, MUY molesto por la actitud de su progenitor. A eso se le sumaban las cada vez más acuciantes ganas de saber. Y sólo quedaba su madre para darle respuestas. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde al parecer su madre había terminado de cocinar. El exquisito y atrayente aroma del curry casero inundó las fosas nasales de Justicia, quien se dejó atrapar por aquella delicia.

-¿Ya le has dicho hola a papá, Justicia? -preguntó su madre. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa, y tenía la mirada perdida. El chico perdió el buen humor que le había dado al oler su comida favorita.

-No, no se lo he dicho -respondió, frunciendo el ceño-. Estaba muy raro, al igual que tú, y eso no es normal. Me estoy empezando a preocupar, así que dime lo que pasa. Ya no soy un crío y puedo entender cualquier cosa.

El suspiro que le oyó a su madre le exasperó. ¿Tan grave era que buscaban cualquier excusa para no decírselo? Sin embargo, sí que obtuvo una respuesta:

-A tu padre le han recortado el sueldo.

La cuchara llena de curry que iba de camino a la boca de Kimura se detuvo súbitamente. El muchacho se quedó mirando a la mujer, incrédulo.

-¿Y eso era lo que no me queríais contar? -preguntó, sintiéndose algo aliviado, aunque dolido porque le hubieran intentado ocultar eso. No era una catástrofe, ¿no?-. Pensaba que había ocurrido algo… no sé, más grave. Si el problema es que nos tenemos que apretar más el cinturón durante un tiempo…

-El problema no es el qué, Justicia, sino el por qué -le cortó su madre, en tono áspero-. Tu padre… ha acosado a una compañera en el trabajo.

Mientras decía esto, apretó el puño. Le temblaba la mano. En cuanto a Kimura, estaba literalmente flipando. ¿Que su padre había hecho QUÉ?

-... Dime que esto no es una broma de mal gusto -casi suplicó Kimura. De todas las posibles desgracias que podrían haber ocurrido, aquélla era la peor imaginable.

-Ya me gustaría que lo fuera, hijo, pero no lo es -respondió su madre, mirándole a los ojos. Tragando saliva, Justicia vio que, efectivamente, no mentía. Su madre siempre había sido sincera en todo con él. Y su padre también… hasta aquel momento en el que se le acababa de caer el mito. Bajó la cabeza, dejando la cuchara de nuevo en el plato. Se le había quitado el hambre.

-No… no me lo creo, no puede ser -murmuró, tratando de que no le temblara la voz-. Papá no…

-Se emborrachó mientras celebraba un cumpleaños con sus compañeros y pasó… -siguió explicando su madre-. Es la primera vez que le pasa, pero vamos…

Su voz dolida se le clavó a Justicia como un puñal. Aquello tenía que ser mentira, no podía concebir que su padre, que le había criado y educado siempre para que de mayor fuera un defensor de la ley y la justicia, y por lo cual le había dado ese mismo nombre, un nombre que estaba empezando a apreciar, hubiera cometido semejante crimen.

-Es un… es un… -musitó mientras temblaba de furia, agarrando el tenedor con todas sus fuerzas. No se le ocurría un calificativo apropiado. Pero algo le distrajo: la mano de su madre, encima de la suya.

-Cariño, no te enfades -le pidió-. Me ha dicho que no va a volver a hacerlo, estaba borracho… y es difícil, pero voy a confiar en él. Nunca antes ha hecho algo así, y…

Las palabras de su madre no hicieron sino enfadarle aún más. ¿Perdonar? ¿Cometía un acto tan vergonzoso y ella le perdonaba como si nada? Inconcebible. Apartó la mano que le tenía cogida.

-Yo no le voy a perdonar -dijo, con voz cortante-. Creía que era un hombre honrado y sin tacha. Me llamó Justicia porque quería que siguiera su camino. Y por eso había empezado a gustarme este nombre. Por mí, se pueden ir a la mierda. El nombre y él.

Se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina, dejando su comida intacta, y subió corriendo la escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba. Entró en su habitación y cerró de un portazo, sentándose en la cama y emprendiéndola a puñetazos con la colcha y la almohada. Sentía como un cuchillo clavado en su corazón. Su padre acababa de "morir como padre" dentro de él. No se sentía capaz de perdonarlo.

-Yo creía que eras el mejor… lo creía de verdad -murmuró, mientras notaba un par de lágrimas escapársele de los ojos-. Te odio…

Se sintió algo mal por su madre, y cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, pensó en disculparse después. Pero por ahora, lo único que quería era estar solo y no pensar en nada. También se sentía mal por Korosensei, que le había mostrado que su nombre, lejos de ser motivo de vergüenza, lo era de orgullo. Pero eso era antes de saber… lo que había pasado. No quería volver a saber nada de "Justicia" ni nada parecido. Él era "Masayoshi" y nada más. Y a quien le llamara Justicia de ahora en adelante le rompería la cara. Fuera quien fuera.


End file.
